


Dishonored - A Novelization

by SpartanPhi



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Revenge, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanPhi/pseuds/SpartanPhi
Summary: A novelization of the Dishonored game, from the perspective of not just Corvo but also the various characters. Spoilers abound.





	1. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvo comes home to deliver bad news to Jessamine.

"Corvo, if only there was someone else I trusted to send, so that you could remain near. But there is no one else, and the Spymaster was right to insist that I send you."

"But, Jessamine-"

"Corvo, the plague has taken _so many_ and we must find a cure."

"I understand."

"Emily and I will count the days until you are back. Come home, and bring back good news!"

The conversation rang through Corvo's head.


	2. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvo comes home to deliver Jessamine bad news.

testsesesseseseses


End file.
